Pirak
'History' 'Pre-Starfleet' Pirak grew up as every other Ferengi did on Ferenginar. His father, Kardur, was a somewhat successful businessman, probably far less successful than what he claimed to be. He was brought up to believe in the traditional Ferengi values, not the new; audacious values that began to creep into every Ferengi home. Pirak worked a few years for his father doing some menial labor, nothing too exciting. However, it was doing this that led him to find his "knack" for fixing small pieces of technology. He helped to improve his father's efficiency by repairing several cargo lifts as well as calibrating all of his scanners. His father, of course, thought he had found some cheap labor. It was at this point that Pirak decided he wanted to branch off from his father and start acquiring his own profit. Naturally, Kardur did not like this idea since he was getting a bargain with his son's skills. His father tried to convince Pirak to remain as an employee by giving him a 0.5% raise along with an extra five minutes on to his regularly scheduled break. As generous an offer as this was, Pirak decided it was not enough to keep him close to his family. Pirak broke the news to his father that he was going to enlist in Starfleet. Fearing that his son was beginning to take a fancy to the Grand Nagus, Kardur tried to forbid him from going. But it was very apparent that Pirak's mind was set and he was going to seek profit in the stars. His father practically disowned him and told Pirak that the only way he would be able to call Ferenginar his home and his father, mother, and sister, his family; was if he sent a quarterly payment back to them. After much argument, Pirak managed to negotiate with his father to see that the payments did not start until he was graduated from Starfleet Academy and on a starship. It was here that Pirak caught a small inkling that his father may not think so poorly of him when Kardur indicated, "You drive a hard bargain." Pirak left shortly after that. His application to Starfleet was accepted and he was eager to grow his expertise in small technology engineering as well as graduate so he could afford a family again. 'Starfleet Academy' Pirak started his Starfleet career the same as every other officer, he had to go through the Academy. It wasn't every day that the Academy saw Ferengi cadets and he was driven to show Starfleet the full potential that a Ferengi can achieve. Maybe if Starfleet was so impressed with him, they may try to buy more Ferengi cadets from willing fathers on Ferenginar. From the start, it was clear to Pirak that he was not going to have an easy time among the other cadets. In fact, he was the lone Ferengi in his class. He was subject to great ridicule and bullying from his classmates, but especially from one particularly mean Klingon, Ber'el. He wasn't really sure what a Klingon was doing in Starfleet to begin with since they were at war and all, but Ber'el made a point to ruin Pirak's day whenever she got a chance. Maybe she was trying to prove her dominance to the other cadets or maybe it was some bizarre Klingon ritual where the female postures in the hopes of finding a mate. Pirak didn't care, all he cared about was avoiding her at all costs. She would constantly shove him around, knock his PADD out of his hands, and purposely break the various pieces of equipment he was studying for his classes. This bullying went on for two years until it was noticed by a professor. It was only happen-stance that Professor Telli caught a glimpse of Ber'el pushing Pirak around. The next day, Pirak learned that Professor Telli had pulled Ber'el into her office and threatened to kick her out of the Academy for her actions. One more incident and the Klingon would be sent back to Qo'noS, dishonored by Starfleet. From there on out, Ber'el gave Pirak a wide bearth. Pirak was very grateful to Professor Telli and went to see her several times. Each time, he arrived with a gift to present her and each time she simply smiled and accepted it as to not be rude. Perhaps it was Ferengi adolescence or maybe he was actually developing feelings for his savior, but Pirak kept visiting Professor Terri whenever he got the chance. Pirak would soon learn a valuable lesson from his meetings with Professor Terri, however. On one such ocassion, he attempted to illicit oo-mox from the professor, thinking that she may not know the full extent of what the action entails. The professor proved much wiser than he had anticipated, though, and she sent him from her officer with a warning to remove any sort of those thoughts from his "coniving little head". The rest of Pirak's tenure at the Academy was fairly uneventful. He buckled down and studied hard for all of his classes, deciding to focus all of his attention on graduating so he can earn profit. He graduated the Academy, without any special honors, but graduated nonetheless. He was given the rank of Ensign Engineer and promptly ordered to his first assignment. His dream had finally come true. It was time to put the Seventy-Fifth Rule of Acquisition to the test. "Home is where the heart is, but the stars are made of latinum." 'U.S.S. Independence' Pirak was ordered to report to the U.S.S. Independence for his first assignment. Having to report to Admiral Donaldson was quite nerve-wracking for Pirak, but he managed through it. It helped that his first meeting with the Admiral just consisted of him tagging along to a ship called the U.S.S. Adagio for a ceremony. Pirak really didn't pay much attention to the event, his attention was often drawn to the various women on the ship and their ... clothing. Pirak finally made it aboard the Independence, but not before spending a little time on Deep Space Nine. He acquired a profitable device from a very talented salesman in Quark's and since the acquisition was made prior to his official induction onto the Independence, all of the profit was his to be had. He got off to a rocky start on his first assignment, having to get accustomed to starship life very quickly. To make things worse, the Chief Engineer on the Independence seemed to be ... very busy. She was a Caitian and she left fur everywhere she went, an aspect that Pirak despised. His immense nervousness when working with ship systems, let alone the crew, was quickly replaced with only a slightly less immense nervousness. This was going to take some time for him to get used to. The crew didn't help things much either. It was just Pirak's luck that the Chief Tactical officer on the Independence was a Klingon. The first time that Pirak laid eyes on him, he knew that the Klingon disliked him. He could see it in his cold eyes. But rather than be the receiver this time, Pirak decided he would fight back if necessary and stated to plot various ways to inconvenience Vorath. Soon after Pirak started his duties aboard the Independence, the Chief Engineer disappeared and Pirak was made the Acting Chief Engineer for the time being. He was also promoted to Acting Lieutenant to go along with his new duties. This only added to pressure already upon his shoulders, but he tried to keep everything running smoothly for Captain Hann. One crewman that Pirak had some interaction with was Commander T'Pang. She is Vulcan and Pirak spent some time working with her while they were scanning for clues on Deep Space Nine. Pirak isn't sure what she thinks of him, but he rates her right up there with the Klingon for the time being. 'U.S.S. Endeavour' The crew of the Independence was transferred to a new ship, the U.S.S. Endeavour. Much to Pirak's delight, a new Chief Engineer was also assigned. Also much to his delight, this one was also female, but she still wore clothing. Chief Engineer Chen seems very knowledgable about the ship's systems, probably due to the fact that she has spent so much time working on them. Pirak had a meeting with her to help get himself accustomed to the new systems as well as get to know her some more. If they were going to be working together, it couldn't hurt. 'Character Sheet' Name: Pirak Rank: Ensign Race: Ferengi Years of Service: 0 | Age: 24 | Position: | Officer Attribute Bonuses / Defenses Body: 40 | Mind: 70 | Agility: 50 Wounds: 4/4 Ranged Attack (Modern) = 00 Starship Ranged Attack: = 00 Melee Attack (Unarmed) = 00 Melee Attack (Armed) = 00 Traits: 1.) Acute Senses 2.) Natural Immunities 3.) Techie 4.) Pirate Bonus | Skills 00 = Administration 00 = Artistic Expression (Specific) 10 = Carousing 00 = Communication Systems Operation 40 = Communication Systems Technology 30 = Computer Operation 20 = Computer Technology 40 = Damage Control Procedures 00 = Deflector Shield Operation 10 = Deflector Shield Technology 10 = Electronics Technology 10 = Environmental Suit Operation 00 = Gaming (Specific) 10 = General Medicine (First Aid) 10 = Instruction 00 = Language (Japanese) 15 = Language (Federation Basic) 00 = Language (Specific) 10 = Leadership 00 = Life Sciences (Specific) 10 = Life Support Systems Technology 00 = Marksmanship, Archaic Weapon 20 = Marksmanship, Modern Weapon 10 = Mechanical Engineering 10 = Negotiation/Diplomacy 45 = Perception 00 = Personal Combat, Armed 20 = Personal Combat (Unarmed) 10 = Personal Weapons Technology 10 = Physical Sciences (Specific) 00 = Planetary Sciences (Specific) 00 = Planetary Survival (Specific) 00 = Security Procedures 00 = Shuttlecraft Pilot 10 = Shuttlecraft Systems Technology 45 = Small Equipment Systems Operation 00 = Small Unit Tactics 15 = Social Sciences (Fed Culture / History) 15 = Social Sciences (Federation Law) 10 = Space Sciences (Astronomy) 20 = Space Sciences (Astronautics) 10 = Space Sciences (Astrophysics) 00 = Sport (Specific) 00 = Sport (Specific) 00 = Starship Combat Strategy/Tactics 00 = Starship Helm Operation 25 = Starship Sensors 00 = Starship Weaponry Operation 10 = Starship Weaponry Technology 35 = Streetwise 10 = Transporter Operational Procedures 55 = Transporter Systems Technology 10 = Trivia (Specific) 00 = Vehicle Operation (Specific) 10 = Warp Drive Technology 10 = Zero-G Operations 'Resources' Category:Ensigns Category:Characters